Winter's Memories
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: pertemuan tak terduga di tengah-tengah pergantian tahun di musim dingin. Dua tahun yang lalu,aku menjadi milikmu. Dan dihari yang sama setahun yang lalu,aku mencampakkanmu. Hari ini,aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita,dan muffler merah itu. based on Muffler by Yui/broken!yewook/GS/DLDR!


~Winter's Memories~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: pertemuan tak terduga di tengah-tengah pergantian tahun di musim dingin. Dua tahun yang lalu,aku menjadi milikmu. Dan dihari yang sama setahun yang lalu,aku mencampakkanmu. Hari ini,aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita,dan muffler merah itu.

*a/n: inspired by Muffler by Yui

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Tanpa kusadari tahun telah berganti. Musim dingin yang saljunya tak pernah kusukai karena tubuh lemahku yang tak tahan dengan temperaturnya itu telah berada di depan mata. Kukira masih musim gugur,rupanya sudah pergantian tahun.

Bukankah sudah lewat 2 tahun? Ya,tepat 2 tahun yang lalu,kau menyatakan cintamu dan menjadikanku milikmu. Memberikan satu alasan bagi diriku yang naif ini untuk belajar menyukai musim dingin.

Dan tepat 1 tahun yang lalu,saat pergantian tahun pula,aku mencampakkanmu. Membuatku membuang musim dingin dalam daftar hal yang menjadi favoritku karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku mengingat hari itu. aku kembali membencinya. Musim dingin.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi tahun ini. Kenapa aku merasa yakin sekali sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan_nya_ juga akan terjadi?

Brukk!

Saking larutnya dalam lamunan,aku sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan tas belanjaanku. Bisa kulirik dari sudut mataku seseorang membantuku membereskannya. Aku bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sesopan mungkin karena telah menerima pertolongan kecilnya,namun aku mengurungkan niatku itu ketika kulihat rupa si penolong.

"Ryeowook-ah! Lama tak bertemu..." suara baritone nya yang dulu bisa kudengar setiap hari itu menyapa pendengaranku dengan halus. Aku terkesiap. Bukankah ini klise sekali? pertemuan kembali secara tak sengaja dengan mantan kekasih?

"selamat malam,Jongwoon. Apa kabar?" sapaku kaku. Namun aku berusaha memasang senyum terbaikku. Aku kaget.

"kabar baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Masih bekerja di tempat lama?"

"masih. Kau sendiri?"

"ah aku sudah pindah. Perusahaan yang lama terancam bangkrut. Daripada kena getahnya nanti,aku langsung mengundurkan diri..."

"begitu..."

Hening. aku yang dari dasarnya pendiam sebenarnya tak pernah keberatan dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti ini. Namun berada dalam kesunyian yang canggung bersama_nya_ tentu membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Kulirik mata sipitnya yang hitam pekat itu. tetap tajam seperti dulu. Ia terlihat tampan dengan coat hitam,celana hitam dan boots berwarna sama seperti itu. ah,dan jangan lupakan muffler abu-abu gelap yang dipakainya. Meninggalkan sedikit kebanggan di hatiku karena pernah bersama dengan lelaki berpenampilan sekeren ia.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati,apa ia sudah punya kekasih lagi? mungkin saja muffler itu hadiah dari kekasihnya? Ah aku jadi teringat muffler merah terang yang kuberi sebagai hadiah untuknya dulu. Apa ia masih menyimpannya? Bodoh,pasti ia sudah membuangnya di hari yang sama saat aku _membuangnya_ juga.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Hidungmu merah sekali..." tanyanya tiba-tiba,membuyarkan lamunanku.

Dengan refleks kusentuh ujung hidungku yang memang terasa membeku itu. aku tersenyum malu.

"kau masih tidak tahan udara dingin seperti biasa..." komentarnya sambil tertawa kecil

"aku baik-baik saja..." ujarku sekenanya

Kami kembali terdiam dan berjalan bersisian di trotoar yang berhias salju putih itu. aku menundukkan pandanganku. Tidak yakin harus bersikap seperti apa. Bukankah pertemuan tak terduga seperti ini seharusnya berjalan dengan sesingkat mungkin? kenapa ia masih tahan berada di sampingku seperti ini dan tidak berpamitan untuk pergi? Dan kenapa pula aku tidak lari saja? sungguh,aku merasa canggung seperti ini.

Langkah kami terhenti ketika kami sadari jalan itu terhalangi oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan. Oh astaga. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika kulihat pasangan kekasih itu memakai couple muffler. Muffler berwarna merah terang yang sama.

Aku tahu Jongwoon dapat melihat ekspresi malu dan canggung yang terlukis jelas di wajahku ini karena dapat kudengar ia tertawa renyah. Aku meliriknya kesal.

"kau bermaksud mengejekku?" aku mendelik tidak senang

"ternyata kita berpikiran yang sama. Aku juga selalu teringat kau ketika melihat muffler merah..." akunya jujur sembari menarik tanganku untuk melewati pasangan itu. segera setelah kami melewatinya,ia segera melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Tentu saja ia tidak akan terus memegangnya.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanyaku kaget. Kukira hanya aku yang merasa begitu.

"tentu. Itu hadiah pertama yang kudapat dari seorang gadis..." jawabnya lagi.

ah,akuan polos dan jujur itu membuatku makin malu. Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat masa-masa kami berdua sewaktu dulu. Ia selalu menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik sedang aku selalu menjadi seseorang yang terlalu moody. Kadang-kadang aku bisa bersikap sangat lembut dan manja padanya,tapi begitu moodku sedang buruk,aku bisa mengacuhkannya dengan sangat dingin.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika teringat muffler merah itu. aku benar-benar penasaran apa ia masih menyimpannya. Tapi aku tidak berani bertanya,tentu saja. lagipula sepertinya pertanyaan itu tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan.

Tanpa bisa kucegah,memori demi memori itu terus silih berganti melesak masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Saling tumpang tindih seperti adegan film yang sengaja dipercepat...

.

.

.

"_selamat ulang tahun Jongwoonnie!" seruku seceria mungkin sembari menyerahkannya sebuah muffler merah menyala itu ke tangannya. Ia menerimanya dengan senyum sumringah_

"_maaf aku tidak membungkusnya. Aku baru menyelesaikan rajutan itu jadi tidak sempat dibungkus..." sesalku seraya tertunduk malu. Takut ia akan membenci hadiah itu_

"_kau merajutnya sendiri?" Jongwoon membelalakkan matanya takjub. Ia mendesah kagum saat melihatku mengangguk_

"_kau hebat! Ini sungguh cantik! Terima kasih,Ryeowook-ah..." ujarnya tulus. Aku merasa suhu di sekitarku menghangat saat ia mengucapkan itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan lembut. Aku tertawa._

"_sama-sama,Jongwoonnie..."_

_._

_._

_._

"hei jangan melamun!" sahutnya,kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersentak sedikit kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Ah tidak. Aku bukannya merasa seperti ingin kembali pada kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau itu,saat kami masih bahagia berdua. Aku hanya sekedar mengingatnya sebagai sebuah kenangan yang manis.

"ah! Sudah jam segini! Kekasihku bisa marah jika aku terlambat! maaf Ryeowook-ah,aku harus pergi..." serunya tiba-tiba. Tampak kaget ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"ah rupanya kau sudah punya kekasih..." gumamku pelan. Pertanyaanku sedari tadi terjawab sudah.

"begitulah. Kau sendiri?" ujarnya ragu. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak menanyakan itu. bagaimana jika aku masih melajang? Tentu ia akan merasa canggung.

Tapi tidak. Kutunjukkan tangan kananku ke depan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan cincin emas putih hadiah dari tunanganku. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"pergilah..atau kekasihmu bisa marah dan memutuskanmu..." candaku. Ia tertawa,teringat saat dulu kuputuskan di tengah-tengah angin musim dingin,ia juga datang terlambat saat itu. sungguh lelucon yang jahat dan bermakna dalam,Ryeowook-ah. Untunglah ia tidak menanggapinya serius.

"baiklah. Kita berpisah disini?" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

Aku sempat bingung saat melihat tatapannya. Apa ia tidak rela kami berpisah secepat ini? Apa karena itu juga ia tidak langsung pergi setelah menyapaku tadi,dan memilih untuk berbasa-basi lebih lama? Padahal atmosfir di tengah-tengah kami sungguh canggung?

"ya,sepertinya begitu. Aku juga harus pergi..." aku mengangguk. Ia berdiri dengan salah tingkah

"sampai jumpa,Ryeowook-ah..." sahutnya kemudian

"sampai jumpa,Jongwoon-ah..." balasku

Ia berbalik pelan dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Kenapa? Apa dia berharap aku akan menghentikannya? Lalu apa? Aku akan melompat ke dalam pelukannya,begitu?

"Jongwoon-ah!" tak kusadari suaraku keluar begitu saja,memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat.

"ya?" tanyanya

Aku terdiam gugup,menatapnya ragu. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Jangan pergi? Kenapa? Maaf? atas apa? Karena telah memutuskannya dulu? Apa itu masih perlu untuk dilakukan?

Ah,aku bodoh. Sungguh bodoh. Aku berpikir terlalu jauh. Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi diantara kami. Aku sudah melupakannya,begitu pula dengan ia. Ia sudah memaafkanku dan tidak mungkin kembali padaku lagi. bisa kulihat itu dari tatapan lembutnya dan senyumnya yang tulus. Ya aku tahu itu.

"hati-hati..." pesanku seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin. ia mengangguk dan membalas senyumku.

"kau juga!" ujarnya seraya melambai.

Aku membalas lambaian itu singkat seraya melangkah pergi. Kugenggam erat tas belanjaanku sembari membiarkan pikiranku melayang. Pertemuan kecil tak terduga seperti tadi entah bagaimana bisa memberikan ruang ekstra di dadaku untuk bernapas. Jika awalnya aku merasa canggung dengannya,sekarang ini tidak. Aku lega. Hubungan kami ternyata baik-baik saja.

Dan kurasa,aku mulai menemukan sebuah alasan untuk kembali menyukai musim dingin. Lagipula,disaat itu jugalah aku bertemu dengan kekasihku yang sekarang.

-FIN-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

saengil chukkae kiyeo-ming bunny ming XD

fic iseng menyambut tahun baru

saya berusaha ngebuat bahasa fic nya agak berat. tapi kok kayanya agak aneh ya jadinya -_-

entahlah

agak gimana gitu bikinnya ff yewook yg isinya broken!yewook

semoga YWS ga pada protes DX

siapa pacarnya yesung oppa di fic ini? tentunya saya. kalo pacarnya wookie? saya juga #digamparbolakbalik

ayo para YWS,dukung dan pertahankan keeksisan OTP kita.

saya ga mau pair ini menghilang dari fandom ini ToT langka abis fic nya!

ayo ayo silakan review

kalo reviewnya banyak ntar saya publish ff yewook yg happy end deh! :D

gomawo!


End file.
